A Razor Towards the Future
by Desertfyre
Summary: Tag to 5x6- I Believe the Children Are Our Future. Don’t use my razor, he had said. Unconsciously, they had both bridged another gap to becoming brothers once more.


Disclaimer: Don't own Sam or Dean Winchester. I just like playing around with characters is all.

A.N: I came up with this re-watching the beginning of season 5 (today actually) and more particularly this eppie. We all saw that grin that Dean bore when Sam told him not to use his razor. And when I saw that scene, again this idea hit me so winged this entire thing today. Lol

Completely one-shot.

And of course, any excuse to have a fun Winchester moment.

PS: Lame title and summary, I know. I couldn't think of anything good.

Summary: Tag to 5x6- I Believe the Children Are Our Future. Don't use my razor, he had said. Unconsciously, they had both bridged another gap to becoming brothers once more.

* * *

"Our hotel isn't in that circle by any chance….is it?" Dean asked hesitantly.

Sam glanced at him. "Yeah." He confirmed. He paused then asked, "Why?"

Dean slowly raised his hand. It took Sam a moment of process before he grimaced and looked away. "Uggh, dude…..that isn't what I think it is, is it?" he asked. He had been blinded. He so didn't need to know this extra information.

Dean grinned lopsided. "I was bored…..and that nurse was hot."

"You know you can go blind from that too?" Sam asked. He noticed Dean paused a moment. This was disgusting. Sam was gonna need unlimited supply of eye wash for awhile. This was not giving him good thoughts.

_Don't go there, Sam….don't even think about it_, he told himself repeated.

"Give me 5 and then we'll go check this out", Dean said moving away from the table towards the bathroom.

"Yeah…." Sam drawled before a thought hit him, "Do not use my razor!" he ordered. He could feel that smirk that was slowly crept on his brother's face though his back was to him.

He trusted his brother sure…..but he so didn't trust him.

* * *

Dean flipped on the light and closed the door, almost chuckling in glee. He rampage through their bags…..ahem, Sam's bag, and pulled out his razor that was incased in a box.

"Ahh, Sammy, when will thee learn?" he mocked doing his best impression of Shakesphere holding up the box. He grinned in the mirror. It was enough to put the Cheshire cat to shame. He did his best not to straight out laugh out loud.

Actually, Dean never had any intention to use Sam's razor………..

.

.

.

………at first.

That was before the guy opened his mouth and inadvertently instilled the thought in Dean's head.

And the more in lingered in his head, the more that Dean could not pass the opportunity up.

Dean quickly re-gathered his wits before Sam became suspicious and quietly opened the box and eased the razor out. Then he proceeded to use Sam's razor to shave his palm. After he was done he carefully wiped it down and replaced back in the box and put the box back in the bag as exactly as he found it.

And all the while, his entire face was near light up like a Christmas tree.

He stood, a chuckle escaping him as he grinned at himself in the mirror. Then quickly, he squashed the feeling down, took a breath and walked out of the bathroom.

Sam looked up from studying the map, a face of suspicion, his eyes carefully trained on his older brother, looking for signs that he had disobeyed his direct order.

It almost made Dean lose his composure……..

.

.

.

.

.

…..Almost.

"Let's go, Sammy!" Dean grinned snatching his coat and walking out the door, trying to hide the laughter in his eyes and voice.

Sam lingered a moment.

He swore he could feel the laughter radiating from Dean. He would be sure to closely inspect his razor at a later date.

Finally, Sam moved and walked out the door closing it behind him.

He could see Dean practically skip once.

His eyes narrowed.

Oh, yeah, was fully inspecting his razor. And so help him, if Dean actually used it.

* * *

After everything that had happed with Jesse, and discovering he was the Anti-Christ and all, Sam had forgotten about the razor for a few days.

Actually, it wasn't until almost a week and a half later when Sam felt the need to shave.

"I'm gonna shave", Sam had muttered to himself as he proceeded to close his laptop down for the night.

Dean, working on his own laptop, had paused mid-stride. He fought to keep his grin to himself as he lowered his head, into his computer screen, pulling the screen closer, trying to hid his growing laughter.

"Okay-dokey", he managed to say. No, he didn't choke it out with barely concealed laughter. .

.

.

.

At least, he didn't think so.

All at once, Sam became cool and watchful, that supcious look returning to his face. He shut his laptop screen down all the way and stared at Dean. Dean managed not to squirm as he fiddled with the keys of the computer, not looking up at his younger sibling.

"I trust you did not use my razor like I asked you not to?" Sam asked calmly.

"Dude! That is just rude….not to mention disgusting", Dean cried looking up at Sam, feigning offense and perfect innocence.

They sat like that for a while. One would think a halo had appeared and situated itself over Dean's head as he stared wide-eyed perfect innocence at Sam, while Sam continued to glare at Dean.

"Uh….huh….." Sam finally drawled as he stood up and made his way into the bathroom.

Dean's eyes followed him until Sam poked his head out of the bathroom to glare at him. Dean snapped back to his computer, pursing his lips.

Sam gave Dean the evil eye for a few moments before slowly pulling himself into the bathroom, and shut the door. He took out his razor box and sat it on the counter. He inspected it. Well, it didn't look like it was tampered with, but that didn't mean anything.

Sam opened the box and pulled out the razor, carefully inspecting it.

It was scot free.

Real scot free.

Then why, did Sam still get the feeling that Dean had used his razor after he specifically told him not to? If he did not use the razor, then why was Dean acting all innocent when a shave was mentioned.

Nope, he didn't trust this one bit.

Dean had used his stupid razor!!!

"DEAN!!" Sam near bellowed.

Said male jumped in his chair at the unexpected yell and found he couldn't contain it any longer. He started laughing. Loud guffaws could be heard. The bathroom door was wretched open and a box came sailing at Dean's head. It didn't faze him any, deep in his laughter. Tears were pouring from his eyes.

"You used my stupid razor, man!! After I told you not to!" Sam cried waving said object in his hand.

Dean couldn't respond as he was clutching his stomach near ready to burst. He tried to say something but every time, laughter choked him up. He near fell out his chair.

"It's not funny, Dean", Sam stated, though his mouth twitched in amusement watching his brother.

He had not seen Dean laugh like this in a long time.

And suddenly, he was laughing as well. He couldn't help it. Seeing Dean in near hysteria laughing made it hard for him to keep a straight face.

"I'm sorry, Sammy, but that was too good to pass up!! I mean I didn't think about it until you mentioned it!" Dean grinned, his laughter dying down as he wiped his face of the tears.

"Doesn't matter, cause guess what?" Sam grinned.

"What?"

"You so owe me a new razor. I'm not using this", Sam tossed the razor on the table.

"Oh, come on, I'm insulted."

"Dean….you shaved your palm….because….gahh…….I don't even want to talk about this. It's giving me mental images I do not want. Just get me a new razor!" Sam threw Dean's coat at him.

Dean stared at him, bugged eyed. "Now?"

"Yes, now genius. I need to shave and that was my last razor."

Dean pouted and stood putting on his coat. "Fine, I'm going. I'm going." he chuckled.

Sam sat down in Dean's spot intent on using his computer since it was on.

Dean paused at the door and cocked his head. A thought occured to him as he slowly sombered. "Hey, Sam…."

"Yeah?"

"You realized this was our first prank we had a laugh with in a long while?" Dean asked turning slightly to see his brother's reaction.

Sam paused in his typing, thinking it over. "Yeah, it was now that I think about it that way."

Dean smiled uncertainly, "I guess.....this means.......we are making some progress", he ventured hesitantly.

Sam glanced at Dean with a small smile. "It does, I agree."

There was a comfortable silence before Dean opened the door and left. Once the door shut, Sam smiled and look at the razor on the table.

"We are making progress, Dean", he murmured.

.

.

.

.

And suddenly it didn't matter if Dean didn't come back with a razor at the moment.

**Fin.**

* * *

A.N: Hope you enjoyed the little one-shot spoof here. I'm telling you I was laughing writing this. lol


End file.
